konlinevirtualtvbpfandomcom-20200214-history
HM Network
HM Network is an virtual broadcast owned by Langit Broadcasting System (LBS) with callsigns on Virtual TV: (HM Network) DXRR-TV 6, (HM Filipino) DXLH-TV 28, and (HMplus) DXLB-TV 17 History 'As Langit/MensaheTV ' Noveber 22, 2013, YFC-Iligan President, Meryll Villaver wants to operate as an virtual broadcasting as DXLB-TV 17 called Langit/MensaheTV, LMTV is operates daily from 6:00am-8:00pm with a power of 20,000 watts. Beacause of it an SUnday Masses and Messages from Meryll. On December 4, 2013 at 7:55pm, DXLB-TV went off the air with its last program, “''Bible Talk with Meryll Villaver”'' where Meryll had thanked the viewers on watching the last broadcast of LMTV-17. Channel 17 remains as LMTV-Tagalog to be operated by Joel Mogato, and 8pm Transferred to DXRR-TV 6 operates as LMTV-English. 'As Heaven/Messenger TV' December 25, 2013, LMTV was changed to Heaven/Messenger TV and so on Job Anselm Villanca, operates DXLH-TV 28 Called Heaven/Messenger TV Bisaya. Finally onDecember 31, 2013 at 11:59pm, H/MTV went off the air until at least a minute ago. 'As Heaven Messenger' January 1, 204, 12:00mn, Heaven/MessengerTV was changed a new name and unveils a new logo called Heaven/Messenger with H/M Engilsh, H/M Tagalog, and H/M Bisaya. that same date DXLB launches as a virtual radio station Radyo Langit. On that day on January 12, 2014, DXLB (H/M Tagalog) went off the air when Meryll's statement aired on H/M English and Bisaya that next week is an Sto. Niño Feast Day. January 18, 2014 at 1:36pm, All Heaven/Messenger channel and radio station went off the air, Lovelle Mahinay decided to stopped broadcasted due to stucking a DVD Player of H/M Bisaya, instead, it continued on YouTube Channel site, Job Anselm Villanca (villanca1991) 'The Relaunch' February 5, 2014 at 5:30am. Meryll starts to praying the Holy Rosary (Translated in Tagalog) will start in all Virtual TV stations and Heaven Messenger TV Stations. A main transmitter is in Luinab when H/M went back on the air on Channel 6, 17 and 28 and begun its test broadcast until February 5 at 5:30. DXLB-TV was resumed the airing broadcast on "Langit pang Almusal" with Joel Mogato, Meryll VIllaver and Job Villanca. soon, Jasonn's friend Lovelle to operte a Miting de Avance's of Meryll's Brother, Jasonn aired last February 6 in all H/M Channels. It was on June 13, 2016 all of the channels shut-down to pave way to digitization and fixing of it's studio complex and maintenance of transmitter tower after it's inspection to operate it's Broadcast. As HM Network After a long years, Heaven Messenger TV changed to HM Network under the new management of Christian Sevilla on August 15, 2018 since it was relaunch, it airs the Live Telecast of the Holy Mass in Solemnity of Our Lady of Assumption in St. Michael's Cathedral, after the mass and relaunches the HM Network with it's different 3 TV Stations including HM Network, HMplus and HM Filipino and the new Virtual Station in Cagayan de Oro formerly QSKC as HM Network CDO (under Carl Haroe). HM Stations Digitalization H/M was able to conduct digital test broadcast with the ISDB-T standard via its UHF channel 17's (763.75 MHz) frequency. H/M is also having its trial broadcast on 1seg, alongside New Vision. Soon, the Channel 17 frequency of HM and its HM Stations will be migrated to HD. And it was relaunched on August 15,2018: HM Networks will go full-digital HM Slogans *November 22, 2013-December 4, 2013 - Langit/Mensahe TV. Taking the Bible Dreams *December 4, 2013-December 31, 2013 - Langit/Mensahe TV in L/M English and L/M Tagalog *December 25, 2013-January 1, 2014 - Heaven/Messenger TV. Going Language of the Bible Nationwide. *January 1, 2014-June 13, 2016- Heaven/Messenger: Pleading for the Salvation of the World *August 15, 2018-present - HM Network, God's Channel of Blessings Digitalization LBS also decided that H/M will be migrate into digital terrestrial television at 12:00pm of August 15,2018. Category:Members Category:Virtual TV Stations